Naruto: Shinobisu no Megami
by xXDragonSlayerMdiXx
Summary: Comment garder le sourire lorsqu'on est un jinchūriki ? Faut-il laisser les autres nous marcher sur les pieds et rester dans un village où on est haï ou quitter cette endroit et essayer de trouver des gens qui nous accepterons tel que nous sommes. Voici l'histoire de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju.


Prologue

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le but de montre une histoire differente de l'original.

C'etait une nuit paisible dans **_Hi No Kuni ("Pays Du Feu")_** du moins elle en avait l'air.

 ***Hi No Kuni**

 **Konoha** , **Lieu inconnu** , **10 octobre, 21h15min**

Il y'avait quatre personne dans une piéce qui ressemblait à une cave.

Il y'avait une femme d'une grande beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux écarlate, de magnifique yeux violets aussi brillant que l'améthyste.

Deuxième Hôte du Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues.

Elle s'appelle Kushina Uzumaki, Princesse du royaume d'Uzushio et survivante de la 1ère guerre shinobi qui a détruit son pays natal.

Il y'avait un homme auprés d'elle.

Il avait des cheveux blonds qui brillaient dans la piéce peu éclairée, des yeux bleus qui rendraient le ciel et les mers jaloux.

Hokage quatrième du nom, il s'appelle Minato Namikaze.

Cet homme tenait la main de la femme rousse qui semblait souffrir.

Car cette femme était entrain de traverser une étape redoutée par plusieurs jeunes filles ou femmes qui est l'accouchement.

Il y'avait deux femmes qui l'assistait pour ça.

Une vieille femme qui même avec l'âge avait garder sa beauté d'antan, cette femme se prénomait Kaede Sarutobi, la femme de l'Hokage troisiéme du nom, Hiruzen Sarutobi, aussi appelé Le Professeur.

Il y'avait une femme aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux hazel et à la poitrine volumineuse.

Elle s'appelait Tsunade Senju, Fille du hokage premier du nom et l'une des trois grands sannins.

Point De Vue Externe:

 _Aujourd'hui, sera surement le plus beau jour de la vie de Minato car sa femme était entrain de donner naissance à leur premier enfant, le fruit de leur amour_.

 _Même si en cet instant il ne sentait plus sa_ main, _il devait resterrester concentrer car Kyûbi était agité et menaçait de sortir à tout moment._

"AAHHH !" s'écria Kushina.

"Calme-toi chérie, c'est bientôt fini" lui dit Minato.

"QUE JE ... ME... CALME, TOUT EST ... DE ...TA ...AHHH !... FAUTE " lui repondit Kushina avec un regard meurtrier.

Accroche-toi Kushina, je vois la tête, un dernier effort - lui dit Tsunade qui essayait de la rassuré du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

AARRGHHH ! - s'ecria Kushina avec un dernier effort.

OUINNN ! OUINN !

Les cris du nouveau-né retentirent dans la piéce.

Des larmes de joie étaient visibles dans les yeux des nouveaux parents .

Tsunade déposa le bébé sur la poitrine de Kushina, le bébé avait une petite touffe de cheveux blonds sur la tête et des trois petits traits sur chaque joue.

Kaede prit doucement le bébé des bras de Kushina.

Je vais la nettoiyé et vous la ramenée - dit Kaede en s'en allant avec le bébé.

Alots comment vous allez l'appelée ? -demanda Tsunade.

Les deux nouveaux parents se regardèrent avant de dire d'une synchronisation parfaite:

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto comme un gâteau de poisson - s'exclama Tsunade surprise par le prénom de l'enfant.

Dans mon pays, on utilisé le mot Naruto pour designer un maëlstrom ce qui signifie maître ou sage - repondit Kushina avec un brin de tristesse à l'évocation de son royaume aujourd'hui disparu.

 **BOUM !**

Il se retournèrent et vîrent le corps sans vie de Kaede à terre et un homme avec un masque orange devant eux, dans crs bras se trouvait la petite Naruto.

Eloignez-vous du jinchūriki ou l'enfant va mourir avant d'avoir vécu ne serait ce qu'une heure de sa vie.

Minato regarda L'homme avec un regard rempli de haine.

L'homme masqué jeta Naruto en l'air mais avant qu'elle ne retombe Minato la rattrapa mais remarqua les parchemins explosifs sur la couverture du bébé, il se téléporta dans une clairière isolé et jeta la couverture.

Il se retéléporta dans la "cave" pour trouver Tsunade tétanisée devant la flaque de sang qui se trouvait autour du corps de Kaede mais aucune trace de sa femme.

Tsunade où sont-ils ? -demanda Minato avec Naruto toujours dans les bras.

Je...je..ne sais...pas -repondit Tsunade en begayant.

Minato releva la " _jeune femme_ " d'une main tout en tenant Naruto qui était endormi dans l'autre.

Ils sortirent de la " _cave_ ", puis Minato les téléporta dans une chambre.

Il déposa Naruto dans un berceau et demanda à Tsunade de veiller sur elle.

Il commença à cherche la signature si spéciale du chakra de sa femme.

Il reussi à le detecter mais celui ci était trés faible.

Il se téléporta là grâce à son fameux **Hirashin**.

Lorsqu'il fut arriver sur le lieu où il avait senti la signature, une scéne effroyable se présenta à lui.

Sa femme enchaînée à des pierres grâce à des sceaux de restriction, l'homme masqué qui avait une main posée sur le ventre de sa femme puis un tourbillon de chakra rouge/orange sorti du sceau qui retenait le roi des demons capable de détruire une montagne d'un coup de patte et de créer des raz-de-marée d'un coup de queue.

Vous l'avez surement deviné, il s'agit de **_Kyûbi no Yokho, le démon renard à neuf queues._**

Fin du prologue.

j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Dites moi dans les commentaires si cette fiction vous plaît.

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite.

si vous voulez être prevenu de la sorti d'un nouveau chapitre, ajouter ma fiction dans vos favoris et ainsi vous aurez une notification quand le prochain chapitre sortira.

 **See You Later**


End file.
